galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 10 - Ch 10: Big Boomz-edited
Ch 10 Big Boomz The Lieutenant welcoming the two newcomers to Z-point station was a Blue, not much taller than a Golden, bald and with healthy bluish skin. He was guiding Linsey and Trecheir into a wide-open concourse with gleaming floors, islands of grass and trees. There was an Arthur's, a Silverhawk's emporium and other well known Union-wide known stores. It wasn't as busy as Stepping Stone for sure, but it was far from deserted. Almost everyone they saw wore the uniform of a Union military branch. Very few Army, but more Space Force than they ever saw before. The Lieutenant introduced himself. "I am Lieutenant Jeremy Samm and I am with the station's admin team. As I said, I am sorry to get you two, fresh as can be from specialist school, and ask you to go on duty right away." Linsey shrugged. "No worries, Sir. This what I signed up for. I am going to be here for a while anyway, but to be honest I have no idea where we are exactly. I mean why there is a station so far from anything." The Leedei agreed. "I am glad you think we can help, did you say there is a genuine Tele-Listener on this base?" The Blue nodded. "We must upgrade your security clearance before I can get into details, but yes there is a Leedei Psi Scope." To Linsey he said. "Z-Point and Z-point minus stations started as a Union Research and observation station 1,000,000 Light Years above the bulge of the M-0 Galaxy. It occupies a position called the apex Z point." While the Lieutenant spoke they reached a set of robot and marine guarded doors. The sign above reading. "Authorized personnel only, MITI and Psi-Scan." A Commander came through the doors. A Delicate from the looks of it. This one had a pastel green complexion that matched her long soft green hair. Both starman first-class snapped into attention, but the Commander motioned them to be at ease and addressed the Leedei right away. "You are Mr.Trecheir?" "Yes, Ma'am, I am." "Are you familiar with Leedei Psi-Tech?" "Yes, Ma'am. I have been certified at LETEC before I joined the Fleet." "Perfect, let me get your clearance sorted out right away. Please follow me." "Yes, Ma'am." To Linsey she said. "You are dismissed until your regular shift starts." The Leedei said. "Ma'am, my new friend is a very talented Sensor specialist with a keen understanding of PSI tech. We talked a lot during our twenty-hour trip." She smiled. "Alright, Starman. I like people who speak their mind, and I love when it is done for a friend. Still, I can only process one at a time. So Mr.Alexander wait here with the Lieutenant. While I get your outspoken friend processed." She and the Leedei went past the security checkpoint and disappeared behind the closing door. The Blue motioned to a vari-form seat group. "While time is of the essence, I know the Clearance process takes a while. So while we wait let me educate you about Z-Point station." Linsey nodded and sat down. Lt.Samm continued where he left off. "This base was originally placed and installed by the Spiral Eye Mission. It was an automated station with telescopes and other scanning and observation equipment. It was placed there to have a complete real picture of the Galaxy and for a detailed optical survey and mapping of the M-0 Galaxy. As well as for optical astronomy of the observable universe. Our station is connected to Science Corps and the Astrographic Institute via a GalNet buoy chain. We added GalCom for military communication as well. The station was expanded and made into a manned science outpost in 3000. As part of Project Providence, Hyperjump sensors were installed in an attempt to identify and map Hyperspace traffic activity in the M-0 Galaxy. Especially in regions, we have no presence at all. In 3000 several automated long-range station module elements, several robotic freighters and a complement of volunteer engineers and station crew left for Z Point station and expanded the station as planned in 3075. In design and layout, it is standard Gigamon and was assembled at location. The new occupied Z Point Station became fully operational in 3077. Simultaneous Z Minus Station was established as it is part of the Providence Project. The station was only marginally armed and had standard shields, but in 3120 the decision was made to militarize the station with better shields. We became strategically tremendously important during the Y'All invasion of 3572 as the base was able to detect the Invasion fleet and sent information on Y'All movement. The Supply stream was interrupted during the 4th Intergalactic War and the station crew had to go into suspended animation for almost 50 years before a relief convoy could be sent. Z Minus was still unoccupied and a fully automated station at that time. Critics at the Assembly objected to the resources spent to keep Z Point Station occupied and argued it could do its job automated, but the Science Council made the case for an occupied station saying that the science of discovery was not always predictable, that astronomical observation was not only mechanical scanning but based active intelligent decisions, only sentient beings could make. During the Peace Hawk period, the president of the Union ordered the Z Point station to sent all its scientific data to anyone wanting it, arguing that the galaxy was for everyone and it would be a sign of goodwill and steps towards peace if the Kermac would be allowed to access the traffic data and detailed maps. In 4800 the Z Point Station was again focus of a new Mission Project and the Union Science Council Department for the advancement and development of Union Technology in conjunction with SII Communications begun the research and development project “Galaxy Voice”. The goal of this project was to built the most powerful long-range GalNet master repeater that in conjunction with Z Minus Station could provide GalNet services to the entire M-0 Galaxy and several of its satellites, greatly reducing or eventually eliminating the need for repeater buoys within the M-0 Galaxy and due to the distant and secure location provide uninterruptible GalNet Com service and allow Fleet communication even in regions previously not serviced by GalNet. However that project had several setbacks due to the limitations of technology and the physical limitations of the existing GalNet technology, but very recently SII shared its technology secrets with Wurgus and Leedei engineers and the project is again in development. Very recently we added Leedei PSI tech." Even after this long explanation, they still had to wait. About two hours later however Starman Alexander had gone through a very detailed clearance process and was proud beyond compare as he was cleared for BLUE-BLUE-BLUE. He found his new friend before a control panel configured in a complicated layout. Trecheir was just speaking to the Delicate Commander. "Ma'am the Tele Listener is working fine. I can only confirm, the device detected a Psion source that exceeds the million mark on the HPI. That is equal to all Saresii or all Leedei combined." --""-- Admiral McElligott just received a highly classified report from Z-Point station, and while he was far from an expert in such matters, a verified psion controlling source that exceeded the power of the Saresii and the Leedei and was far beyond the Delicates or any other psi gifted society. There was no comparison to the Narth, as there was no data. He called his assistant, a Commodore who replaced Haraka, by the name of Schneider stepped in. "Sir?" "Have the Wisemen returned to the Assembly?" The lean senior officer, who had been only recently added to Fleet Command and took over the role of Haraka had already proven his worth. He was always well informed about pretty much everything. "No sir, the trio has not returned, but their alcoves are not deserted." "There is a new Narth rep?" "Yes, Sir." "Please make an appointment with that representative, and stress great urgency," "At once, Sir." McElligott watched the man leave and was reminded of a time long before the ascent. He remembered a German Hauptmann of the pre-Astro German Bundeswehr who was just like Wolfgang Schneider. No one in the entire fleet had a more organized desk that was certain. "NELSON, connect me to Stahl. There is something brewing in that unexplored region of our galaxy and I have a feeling it isn't good." "I am unable to do so, Sir. Admiral Stahl has taken a leave of absence and was last seen leaving his office at Arsenal IV with a Narth." "Son of a bitch." McElligott cursed and was certain that the report he was holding in his hand and Stahl's sudden leave were connected. "NELSON, did he leave an emergency contact? Have you tried his Wrist Com?" "This system has exhausted all contact options and was unable to make the connection." "Call his wife." "General Lichfangh can not be reached at this point." "Why are they keeping me out of the loop? There is something big going on and it seems they know about it. I bet my best pipe they know!" He drummed his fingers against the surface of his desk. "NELSON go to RED-RED-RED and get me Director Cherubim on the horn." "Director Cherubim is responding, here is your requested contact." The mysterious leader of TSI and ANA, who has been picked by him as the Commanding officer for the X-Fleet came on and said. "I expected your call, Old Highlander. I just received a signal report from Z-Point station. I am certain you did as well." "Yes, I did!" He did not hide his concern. "You know that our Righteous Super warrior took a leave of absence, with a Narth at the very same moment?" "Yes, I heard about that. And my sources tell me it was not just any Narth, but the Narth Supreme himself. Apparently, that psionic spike concerned the Narth and went to Stahl." "And not coming to me first? What's he going to do without his big tub? He hasn't taken command over anything and I know he does not have a private spacecraft." Cherubim shrugged. "Don't underestimate the Eternal Warrior, he has very powerful friends who will do anything for him. Including Mothermachine and the Klack Queen, not to mention the Narth. You do know who else I suspect to be in that exact region?" McElligott looked at a projection of the M-0 galaxy with a red dot indicating that powerful psi source and NELSON anticipated what McElligott wanted to see and superimposed the last known position of the USS Tigershark and indicated a few possible course plots. All of them very close to that red dot. McElligott facepalmed with a deep sigh. "Captain Olafson and her crew, God help us. She might just picked a fight with something too big for perhaps all of us." Cherubim's real face as always hidden behind a mask laughed. "She found and eliminated the Y'All, besides she might not be anywhere near that." "Really? Erica in that region and now this, I never touch a drop of scotch if she isn't involved." "I have a feeling, you don't have to give up on your favorite liquor." --""-- The Yellow Robes had freely opened their stronghold, and the Yellow Wizard himself led the Lord of Light and Uritel to the chamber the woman they were after had occupied. There was ample evidence that it was indeed the chambers of the woman that held the secret to the WEAPONs whereabouts. There were no female Yellow Robes, Urtiel knew. The chamber were clearly lived in by a female for quite a while. There were female garments and the sort of knickknacks and decoration women liked to surround themselves. Lumis could not keep his anger contained as he saw the wide-open window and the billowing curtains, animated by cold mountain wind. He groaned as if in pain and rushed to the window. He conjured a bright beam of light issued from his hand and like a powerful searchlight painted over the deep chasm created by sheer rock extending the stronghold walls to a valley at least five hundred meters below. He also noticed the narrow ledge. Lumis turned and drew his sword, brandishing it against the Yellow Wizard. "You doomed fool! You warned her of my coming. Can she fly?" "By mutually agreed consent, we must accommodate seekers, but your conduct makes you a trespasser. You must leave now." Lumis did not notice Uritel leaving the room as he smashed a table with his sword. "I care not what agreements you made with insignificant others. I am Lord Lumis and I will slay that fiend of light. Now, where is she? I need that WEAPON." "Your Crea was part of that agreement. The Voice of the Rule gave us the auspice over these conditions. These conditions that bind entities to the laws of this realm apply to you as well, now leave." Lumis was angry that he once again was denied to gain what was his. "I am the champion of light, I will not be denied." Two Yellow robes moved like living shadows, making no noise, before the Yellow Wizard; both men held drawn swords as well. Lumis in his anger lashed out and his sword met the blade of the left with a bright metallic tone and shattered the Yellow Robes blade. Simultaneous the right one attacked and to Lumis surprise cut into his armor and the sudden pain of a cut flashed through his body. Lumis yelled in pain and then hissed. "Uritel draw your weapon and stand by your lord." He looked over his shoulder, only to find out that his companion was no longer in the room. He also began to understand the warning of the Yellow Wizard. These conditions the Yellow Wizard spoke about, made him vulnerable too." The leader of the Yellow Robes spoke. "This is your last warning, leave now or be thrown out this window and we see if you can fly." "Where did she go?" "We don't know. She left our stronghold." Making boisterous threats, Lumis did leave the stronghold. He was supposedly impervious to harm, but he was cut. Both his armor and his skin had healed almost right away, but he began to understand that this condition the Yellow Wizard spoke about affected him as well. His ego had prevented him to realize that his newfound confidence in defeating that powerful enemy, was also affecting him. --""-- Har-Hi checked his weapons and said. "Same plan as always, play it by ear I presume?" I shrugged with a sigh. "This time we have no choice, that thing holding us is no joke and if Narth thinks we are against something of Narth Supreme level, it can destroy us with ease. So all we can do is swim into the Tyranno Fin's lair and gather as much information about that thing." I put my hand on Roghor's shoulder and looked up into his magnificent face. "Commander, you are in charge of the ship. I have no idea what awaits us, but we can not refuse. We are held by a really powerful entity that has the power to destroy us. I will try to get us out of this somehow; if we fail that thing might follow through and destroy the ship, but if at any point you find the ship can move, you are to high tail it as fast as you can to Camogi System and warn Fleet command." The former Togar commander had a non-human-cat face, but I began to see and understand his emotions. He growled a deep-throated sound. "Understood, Captain." "SHIP, you heard right?" "Yes, Captain." The alien transport attached itself to the side of the Tigershark. Circuit stood by the airlock controls. "Are you sure about that?" "No, I am not, I am open to alternatives." My Centmac friend made his shoulders sink in a very human gesture. "No, but I could come along." "You are immune to that thing. I need you here, see if you can't boost our shields especially regarding Psions. Not that I really know what I am talking about." Circuit nodded. "Fivcheer and I are working on that as we speak." I gave him a sign to open the airlock. "Let's go and get this over with. We still have a freight hold full of freed slaves and a junk of alien hardware to tow home." The alien transport was void of any seats, nor did it have viewports. Shea looked at her scanner and said. "Technically we could open our helmets. The atmosphere is standard and there are no harmful components. Temperature is the same as on the Tigershark." I checked out the maroon-colored walls and similar shaded floor. "Well, they did not provide any comforts in terms of seats. The rest of this oval chamber is equally minimalist." Narth said. "This is just a container, there is no propulsion. It is guided by that entity telekinetic abilities alone." Alice said. "I think I could neutralize its hold on us." "What are you doing here?" I asked with concern. "This is too dangerous." "You said volunteers and I am a Crew member. I think I might be of assistance. That space bully uses telekinetics and my abilities have grown, thanks to Narth I am in full control." I could not deny my emotional pride regarding her statement. "Alright, but don't do anything until I tell you. We do not know the true extent of those entities' abilities." Krabbel held up four SITKUs at once. "Maybe we can roast it, Union-style." "We soon find out." Har-Hi said. "We are almost there." --""-- Circuit went back to engineering where he found Fivcheer and Brana inside an expanded holographic image of a shield generator schematic, re-arranging modular components. Fivcheer pointed at a black rectangle. "SHIP, can you connect the Nnnth module to this dim-diffuser?" Circuit stepped inside as well. "I gained much expertise regarding Nnnth tech, I think we can re-utilize that simulator head to..." Fivcheer moved his mouth under that obscuring layer that covered every Leedei's head. "Good idea." Brana moved her long fingers across the schematics of a power node to divert energies to the new arrangement and said. "I hope our captain and the others come back unharmed." Circuit laughed. "Brana, whatever that thing is, it never faced the Tigershark crew and Captain Olafson." He paused. "Say isn't that a part of a Gorrontha device?" He pointed at parts strewn across part of the engineering floor. Fivcheer looked down. "It is clearly Leedei tech." Brana said. "I think I've seen Meeze messing with those parts, but now he's working on the spinal gun as far as I know." --""-- The transport we had boarded had now entered the huge ship, according to Narth and had come to rest. The psionic voice thundered and again made my friends squirm in pain, even Narth. Tyron made the words audible for me as I once again heard nothing. "Children of Space, come before the Commission now so you may be judged." The transport chamber disappeared leaving us standing in a circle of bright light, there was utter darkness beyond the light. Shea pointed to the side and I saw another circle of light with ten of the dark-skinned aliens, calling themselves the Protectors that had pursued us in the name of the Xorte. Har-Hi also pointed out a circle of light that came on, revealing ten of the Turtle like Xorte. The natives of that planet we had just left behind were clearly confused. Now a new light source revealed a semi-circle of ten beings situated on a raised dais and behind a barrier of that maroon-colored material. Only one of the beings was humanoid, one reminded me of the Freon I had seen in the prison of the Karthanians and the one I was shown in suspended animation back when I visited Tabernacle 12. I was certain one of them was a Ypeherix the rest were beings I had not seen before. Finally, a spot of light revealed a thing that I could only describe as a huge vase or abstract art sculpture. It had a deep golden color, and only for the fact that this bowling pin-shaped thing ended up in two appendixes at the top end that moved back and forth, I recognized it as an organism rather than something artificial. "Children of Space, your petty strive has carried you into the sphere of the Kxxxxyyzzx. One forbids such primitive conflict and will now ask the Commission to cast judgment. Impotent as you are, heed the sanctity of the Commission or be destroyed outright." The circle of light around the Xorte became brighter. "Speak the accusations that caused you to summon your enforcers." The turtle lizard pointed at us. "These pirates used a rouse and scheme to steal merchandise without paying for it." "What rouse was used?" "Fake Y'All. No one believes that these pirates are allied with the Y'All." The voice thundered. "Believe is a subjective notion. The ones you accuse of a rouse have beings of that species among them. One of the Y'All is here. Is this being not a Y'All?" "It can not be, we all know these brutes are mindless and do not communicate with anyone. They come in vast numbers and devour and destroy." "Then you must deliver proof that this is not a Y'All." I had my arms crossed and gave my friends a sign to remain inactive for now. It appeared that this might turn out okay after all. A new circle of light appeared in the center before us all. The Xorte chief and speaker appeared in it. TheOther vanished only to reappear in the same circle. The voice spoke. "Xorte is this not a Y'All?" The Turtle like chieftain backed away in panic. "The Jurki are our Protectors, let them deliver the proof!" Just as he finished his words, one of the Jurki, the so-called Protectors appeared in the circle. TheOther said loud. "What will be accepted as proof? Shall I rip these little things apart?" The Jurki fell to his knees. "No need, we accept the fact that this is a Y'All." The Voice said. "Speak of the merchandise that was stolen." "All our living merchandise had disappeared once we returned to the place of banter. We demand it back." "So you abandoned your merchandise in the false assumption that a Y'All invasion was occurring?" The Xorte did not answer. The Jurki spoke instead. "The facts were not presented to us, abandoned merchandise can not be stolen, but is free to be taken by anyone. The contract that binds us to protect the Xorte has been abused by lies. We shall no longer seek the punishment of these pirates." I said. "That settles it, does it not? We are done here and can go." The huge thing with the unpronounceable name spoke. "The Commission must render a verdict." It was the Freon looking alien speaking for that Commission. "The circumstances that brought these parties before us are clear. the Xorte abandoned their merchandise and thus ceased to have any rights over it. The Y'All appears genuine but we like to dissect that drone to erase any doubts. The Jurki initiated hostilities but they attacked what I believe is a Union ship. Therefore they may go. Let us punish and destroy the pirates anyway." "Is this the verdict of the Commission?" The Voice asked. I yelled. "If you cause any harm to TheOther, I will find a way to kill you all." "Silence little human!" The Freon countered. "I was found by these mighty beings, almost dead. My species eradicated by you Earthers. Now I am elevated to the Commission and blessed with eternal life. The Kxxxxyyzzx has granted us the power of judgment and you are guilty because I say so." All my friends: Narth, Shea, Har-Hi, Krabbel, TheOther, Hans, Xon, Fifty-Nine, and Alice disappeared leaving only me and Tyron behind. All the lights went out and I felt a sudden surge. I knew I was alone. --""-- Narth and the others found themselves in a bubble of shimmering blue light. Narth spoke for the first time. "You present a potent force, Kxxxxyyzzx and your Psionic sphere severed me from what is Narth, but Narth sensed my sudden absence and now you stand against all that is Narth. I issue this warning to you! Stand down and plead for your existence. You do not know what you are about to awake." --""-- Circuit was caught up in the task of boosting and altering shields when the systems flickered with an enormous spike of energy drainage. He rushed to the main system chamber of the SPDWG Nose cone weapon where he found a bewildering collection of strange devices bolted, glued and tied to the main system. There was the empty suit of Three-Four and there was Meeze, holding a small universal tool and a handheld control device connected with a trunk of cables to the SPDWG main console. Just then Three-Four came out of an energy conduit in all his brilliance. Only Circuit's machine fast reaction saved his visual sensors from overloading. "What in Mothermachine's name is going on here? We need every iota of energy," Meeze turned his entire upper body. "Yes, Meeze needs it all. Good you come, SHIPIZ says we need your permission code to proceed." "Proceed with what? What is all this?" Even Circuit could hear the great pride in Meeze's voice. "Meeze makes the big boomz into the biggest Psi shattering boomz. We fry that stoopid voice." Three-Four interjected. "Circuit it is utterly brilliant! The SPDWG utilizes a Para-Dim shield in beam form and it expands in the target, displacing it molecule by molecule as energy into Hyperspace. Meeze used that and modified it with the operating principle of the Gorrontha device. Sir! That worm is second only to you when it comes to engineering. He created the most powerful PSI spear ever devised." Fivcheer who had followed Circuit had looked over the schematics SHIP was displaying. "Circuit, look at it!" The X101 did and then stared at the worm. "Fascinating idea." "Pffz, not an idea. Meeze made it." --""-- Alice's usual sad expression was gone, there was a steep furrow between her eyes and her huge blue eyes sparkled with great anger as she stared at the Freon who approached the helpless Y'All held by telepathic means. "Back of my friend!" "What are you going to do little human? You are trapped by the strongest Psion user there is." The invisible psionics were no longer invisible; crackles of bluish-white energy engulfed whatever held TheOther and collapsed. A black dragon-like creature popped out of thin air and screeched ear-shattering. Alice's voice gained in volume. "I now know who I am!" The Freon groaned in anguish as he was ripped into pieces. The bluish bubble that held her friends collapsed. Har-Hi drew his new swords and Shea was engulfed in a reddish light as she pulled her weapon. The remaining beings of the Commission never felt fear before, they did so now. --""-- Surrounded by complete darkness, I felt my brother grow and come to the surface. "I am Darkness Incarnate, what foolishness compelled thee to use it against me?" The entity calling itself Kxxxxyyzzx always considered itself above mere mortals but a force of justice. It knew that the verdict found by his Commission was neither just nor fair, it even considered to reprimand them after this so simple affair. Now it knew what the Narth meant. It knew of the Dark One and felt the surge and now it was face to face with it. The Dark One was not yet fully incarnated but it already controlled vast Psionic powers. "I will crush your ship and your mortal shell." Before my brother could respond; before the Kxxxxyyzzx could do what he threatened to do. A new voice spoke into the darkness. "This is the Meeze, stoopidz Kyzi voice. Goodbye, stoopidz!" I had never felt such agony as the darkness was split by a bolt of bluish energy, ripping that giant alien thing out of the darkness. Clouds of smoke engulfed it as it shuttered and tried to regain control. My brother was never as angry as I felt him now. "Perish you shall. The age of entities ends soon, your existence ends now." --""-- Angela had followed Guhn at a breakneck pace, the old Yellow Robe was surprisingly fast. While she was not entirely human and able to draw on her demonic nature for endurance, this place was dampening her connection somehow. After several hours of marching at an almost running speed, she was exhausted. Guhn who was the pacemaker slowed down as they entered a cave. "We must hurry, Angela. The ones that are on your trail have left the Stronghold and can now feel your presence in this world. Once they are able to orient themselves they will increase their haste." "Will we find this rift you spoke about before they catch up?" "We already have. These mountains hide several of these Trans-spatial connections." She recognized the Nexus point as they went deeper into the cave. "I used one before and it let me to a bad place. I lost my daughter this way." "This one will take you to a place called N'Ger. From there try to find your way to a place called the Union. The Yellow Wizard speaks of the Coven, they will be able to protect you." --""-- The gigantic alien ship of the Unpronounceable was dying and deteriorating. Under Roghor's command, Shaka had flown the Apparition right through a big hole in the sides of the alien ship. The walls crumbled like paper between the tearing fists of Dusty. Now we were all back aboard the Tigershark where my crew welcomed us. But instead of cheerful faces, I saw visible signs of sorrow. Roghor stepped forward and said. "It's Meeze. He died when he activated his jury-rigged device, bleeding energy. We only found part of his shell." Circuit filled us in what Meeze did. I asked everyone to assemble in the Den after everyone had a chance to clean up and get into dress uniform. The entire crew as assembled as I tried to find words. "He was not very long with us, but..." While I spoke someone tugged at my arm. I turned annoyed to reprimand that impertinent person daring to interrupt a eulogy. But my angry response did not cross my lips as I stared in an ugly face with four eyes. "Whoz diez?" "Meeze! We thought you are dead! Circuit only found parts of your shell." "Meeze diez? Pffz youze all a lizze biz stoopiz. Canze Meeze havz ze Voize box?" Circuit shrugged. "I don't have another one." "Youze founz my shellz, iz on it. Meeze eaz too muchz Straberriez wiz lize biz Thauranz. Too much eaz, Meeze growz getz new shellz." --""-- McElligott had alerted the entire fleet, he had received a new report from Z-Point station. The Psion source spiked even more and then it blinked out. He had taken command of 2nd Fleet and was aboard the USS ZENO, the latest Arsenal ship heading for Spinward as he was called by Admiral Deepa. He knew the Commandant of NAVINT was a formidable PSI talent herself, rumored to be one of the strongest. "Glad you finally answer my call request." He greeted her. "We have a situation without much information and of all times Stahl takes a vacation to God knows where." "I am sure God knows where Richard went, Old Highlander. I am not always in GalCom range you know. But I am on my way to assist." Just as he wanted to tell her what he knew, his Com Unit blinked with another call. It came from a special direct call source and the caller ID displayed a stylized Tigershark. "Erica...I mean Captain Olafson is calling." Deepa smiled. "Put her on, Old man. I bet she has information related to all this." --""-- Category:Edited by Renaud